Ocean Soul
by Darkhymns
Summary: Life gives you turns. It all ends like this, and she can only mourn. Because happiness eventually leads to the path of sorrow. Nothing lasts. SonAmy


**Yeah, Sonamy. Romance, yup. I'm not really sure where this came from, it just did. There may actually be some cuteness or fluff. If so, dang it! Me no like fluff. -- Oh well, I guess I'm just expanding in other areas. But it's a tragedy, whoo! I like sadness, and angst, and torture. Anyway, I don't consider this my best writing, but I'll post it. Just don't expect anything great. So here, review and blah. Amy's point of view. ****Possible OOCness. Sorry... was trying something. (tenses for flames) **

* * *

_**Ocean Soul  
**__By Darkhymns_

_-_

Did you ever think about what you've done? Or was it just a passing moment, not worthy of your time? You just rushed headlong into it; you didn't even bother considering what would occur. You didn't think how you make everybody feel.

Although I'm sitting in my room, crying ceaselessly, I'm screaming at you. You had done this to me. Because of you I am now sitting on the bed. No, you did not care.

The days of endless running after you are only a bitter memory. I should have never called to you. I wish I had never seen you. You had left because you could, no matter what I felt or how I would take it. There was only one time when you could truly run away and you took that chance. It's just a stupid memory that won't fade into the dark. Because when I look out the window, I still half expect you to run around the corner. Perhaps today you would come to my room, still having that silly grin on your face.

I wait…but no. You left me.

_You left me…here…by myself…_

It was all the acts of a lovesick heart and a fragile mind that breaks easily. Those tragic flaws led me here, and you are not by my side. You said you would always be right here. You knew I broke easily.

_I saw you running…and your eyes tried to say to me…except you never spoke._

My eyes are drenched and your face is my hated enemy. I would break the emerald in your eyes if I could. I want to hit you, I want to scream at you, I want you to feel this same hurt.

_You know what you did. You know…_

It's just another tragedy, why didn't I know that only perfection lied in fairy tales? I had read enough of them to know. But I was swept away like some spoiled child, and now I'm here. I took this on me and I stare into the mirror, your picture in my hand. Crumpled and ruined, yet your eyes are as bright as ever.

_I saw your eyes fade away…and I screamed…_

Your face I long to hold, long to shove. You should have never done this to me. Even though you whispered to me on that night, you still left me.

And now I'm stuck here, left only with acrid memories and longings on what might have been.

I try not to be weak, but to lose something you never expected to go. It's just too much. I should have known that time swallows everything, and that it takes without giving. _Because that's life. Hard and unforgiving._

I remember that the chase was only half the thrill, for it was only then that my heart could beat with yours in time. Too bad I can't go back to that. It was better that way. It was only infatuation then, instead of this. You had to say those words. You _just_ had to say those words.

But I still think…

_When was the first time you finally realized it?_

Did you look in the mirror and saw my eyes in yours? Did you smile when you knew? When I walked alone by the beach and you came by with that grin I adored, were you watching me from a distance? Watching my moves before you came and spoke to me? Did your heart finally beat with mine?

_I didn't know anything then._

The waves beside us, splashing against the sandbank, were the only sounds. I can remember your eyes staring at me, just deep. I saw that something inside them moved. I did not realize it yet.

_If it was real, then why did you leave?_

The mirror breaks and my hands are bleeding. God, I saw your face in there. Your eyes are the same as mine. I want to rip them out, just rip my eyes out. So then I would never have to see you again. Never see you…then maybe I could walk out of here…

Even as time passed, you still watched me. Your eyes followed me that even I could notice it by then. But it seemed like a dream that could never come true, it was only a wish that was based on far-fetched longings. Even though your face said different.

I was walking along the beach again for it was my favorite pastime, except I found you there. You were looking at the waves, your eyes empty and whispering to yourself.

_You were actually yearning for me, yet I still failed to see it._

I talked with you like always and for me it was enough just to see your face. But then your voice showed it to me and then your eyes moved. I did not blink even when your face touched mine. You were whispering to me and I just stood there, feeling your hands on my back. You took my breath and gave me your own. It is hard to remember clearly, all happening so fast. We went closer when you pushed me gently down into the sand and laid on top of me. Your eyes were above mine, and your whispers drowned out the waves.

But in the end, you left me. I hate you for that, I hate you for leaving me and for ever saying that to me and…

_The time you held me, not because you had to, but because you wanted to._

The mirror shards are on the floor like glittering diamonds. Your picture is in my hand, your face is a diamond. At least it always was for me. My eyes are dry but I still mourn for what has once been, now lost in memories.

_You kissed me and said you loved me._

Then you left.

They all said it was too late. They cry for me, they cry for you, they cry for themselves. Why did you have to hurt everyone? You ran out on all of us.

_All of us._

I'm leaving the house, walking alone. Funny that I still expect you to run by, saying hi to me. Saying that you're sorry. I'm still so naïve.

_But this is not a dream._

You showed me your thoughts, let me know what went on inside. I wish we had more time.

I will see you now, I'm walking to where you are, your picture still in my hand. I fail to see your face in the image. It's much too ruined now. Perfection is gone, or perhaps it was never there.

_I can't let go. Not yet._

Do you hear them crying for you now? Do you hear me calling out to you at night? You don't understand.

I remember that last time when I saw your eyes and the sounds echoed all around. One sound went for me and you ran to me, jumping in front of that sound.

_Your emerald gaze faded fast, I screamed for you to stop._

But you never listen anyway. Why start now?

I now stand on your new home. No one is around, just me and you. The monument is erected on the ground, etched with the words I never thought I would had to see.

_**Herein lies Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**A true hero known by all**_

_**A true friend to all**_

The bullet hit you. It was meant for me and it hit you instead.

I remember the robbery very well, it's all I keep seeing. I had been in the way…again.

I remember you falling after you jumped in front of me. A random piece of lead, the man aimed it at me. You stood before me before I could tell you to stop. You just fell, like that. Before your eyes faded, you smiled and touched my face with your hand.

But now your face is empty, like when you looked at the waves. Your picture in my hand as I stand before your grave.

_But you left me, Sonic. You left me. Did you not understand?_

_I guess you never knew you were the reason why I lived. _

_No, I don't hate you._

Your picture falls to the earth and I finally leave. Because I'm glad you finally held me. You did care, but sometimes grief can be overwhelming. Sorry it took so long.

I just want to see the ocean one more time.

Because it won't be long before I join you, Sonic.

_Good-bye…_


End file.
